vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Melzalgald
|-|Multi-headed form= |-|Merged form= |-|Separated= Summary Melzalgald was one of the Dark Matter Thieves, a group of alien pirates that traveled across space. He was one of Boros' strongest warriors and was tasked with protecting the ship, eliminating any unfamiliar life forms in his sight. After the destruction of A-City Melzalgald was engaged in battle by Iaian, though the hero was significantly outmatched and quickly lost his arm. Soon, Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat, and Pri-Pri-Prisoner arrived to fight the hostile alien. After a long fight which initially seemed hopeless, Metal Bat discovered Melzalgald's weakness (the small marbles contained within each of his heads), eventually leading the heroes to victory and the alien's death. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Melzalgald Origin: One Punch Man Age: Unknown. At least a few centuries old (Says that it took a hundred years to grow one of its heads) Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High; As long as one of his marbles remains he can regenerate his body as much as he needs), Shapeshifting, Duplication (Although he needs more than one marble to do so), and Flight, Multiple Personalities, Large Size (Type 0 to Type 1, Varies from 5-13m), Air Manipulation (via shockwaves), Natural Weaponry (Can form his arms into clubs and blades) Attack Potency: City level (As a Dragon-level threat should be superior to the Monster Choze. Took on 4 S-class Heroes single handedly) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept pace with multiple S-Class heroes and managed to tag a slightly off guard Bang ) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be physically stronger than Choze) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: Unknown (Both Iaian and Pri-Pri-Prisoner were capable of slicing and blowing massive chunks of his body away), regeneration makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman. Kept up fighting against multiple S-Class heroes at once. Range: Extended melee range due to shapeshifting, Tens of meters with shockwave generation (the force of his punch blew a hole in a distant piece of rubble) Standard Equipment: Marbles. Intelligence: A skilled fighter; seems not to be very bright otherwise, however. Weaknesses: Destroying the marbles in his heads will negate his regeneration, and he always restores his head first. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Regeneration (再生能力, Saisei Nōryoku): Melzalgald boasts borderline invulnerability due to his ability to regenerate no matter what damage is dealt to his body. The only way to effectively kill him is to destroy all five marbles in his body, which can be anywhere in the body after regeneration, but are found in the head during regeneration. He stated it took him over 100 years to grow one of the heads, implying he has the capability to create the orbs himself. Splitting (分裂, Bunretsu): Melzalgald was composed of five bodies, each equal in strength and capable of shapeshifting. Splitting allowed him to attack from multiple areas, but staying together (合体, Gattai) as one body multiplies damage output by the number of bodies together. Shapeshifting (変形, Henkei): Melzalgald was capable of forming wings, hammers, and blades, extra limbs, and presumably more from his body; allowing him to attack from any point on his body and deal more damage when doing so. *'Flight: '''Using his shapeshifting abilities, Melzalgald created wings that allowed him to fly without difficulty and give him enough speed and maneuverability to kill the Sky King and his subordinates. His smaller head was also able to create small bat wings to try and fly up to the ship during his battle with the S-class heroes. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:a Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Glass Cannons